


Gentlemen Prefer Pearls

by faeriefirefly



Series: Short, Sweet & Steamy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, As it should be darn it, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comeplay, Creampie, Cumslut Viktor, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Soft dom Yuuri, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Viktor sucked softly at the head of Yuuri’s still-hard cock as he blinked dazedly up at his lover, whining a little when Yuuri finally pulled himself from between Viktor’s lips. Yuuri huffed a laugh and stroked his face, smearing come across his cheek with light circles of his thumb. “There’s more where that came from, Vitya. Okay to keep going?”Oh, yes, it was more than okay. The thought of being marked, claimed by Yuuri in the most primal of ways as his fiancé rubbed his come into the soft skin of his cheek made Viktor shiver in anticipation. He nodded but knew that wouldn’t be enough. “Yes, Yuuri, please,” he replied in a raspy voice, after working his throat and trying twice.





	Gentlemen Prefer Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you as always to my fic soulmate [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for being the best cheerleader and for beta reading! And thanks to all my writer/reader friends on the 18+!!! on ICE discord server for encouraging this shameless smut!

Viktor was in heaven, awash in sensation. His jaw ached but it was a sweet sort of pain, caused by the steady thrust of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth as his fiancé fucked his face. The thick length slid over his tongue and hit the back of his throat, delving deeper each time, pressing him back into the pillows he was propped up on and bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. His spit-slick lips were almost numb, tingling with the constant pressure of Yuuri’s cock and the effort of keeping them wrapped over his teeth. He wasn’t allowed to touch, not Yuuri nor his own throbbing erection, teased to as hard as he’d ever been before, then held there by a silicone ring around the base. He blinked to clear his blurry vision, rolling his eyes up to look along the lean line of Yuuri’s body above him.

Thick thighs and defined abdominal muscles strained with each thrust, powerful arms taut and hands in a white knuckled grip on the headboard as Yuuri fucked into his mouth over and over… Yuuri was looking down, watching Viktor’s face with a devilish gleam in his eyes and that signature seductive smirk on his lips. Viktor moaned at the sight, causing Yuuri to gasp in return at the vibration. Yuuri’s cock sank deeper still on the next thrust, making Viktor moan around him again, creating a feedback loop of the most delightful kind. Yuuri lost some of his composure, the sinful smile slipping from his face and his breath coming in harsh pants as his rhythm stuttered. He threw back his head, baring his throat, letting Viktor watch the sweat drip down his collarbones, which were standing out in stark relief.

Yuuri was deep in Viktor’s throat with each thrust now, his balls hitting Viktor’s chin as he rocked in and out, little cries of _hai_ and _Vitya_ leaving his lips along with groans and grunts. Viktor was desperately catching breaths on the outstroke, frantically hollowing his cheeks and tonguing the underside as he continued to moan around that perfect cock. Yuuri stiffened above him, then he felt a throb on his tongue just before come spurted down his throat as he swallowed convulsively around Yuuri. His fiancé pulled back and the next pulse landed on his tongue, bitter salt but oh so sweet, before spilling the rest over his lips and cheek. Yuuri gripped the base of his cock, tapping his length against Viktor’s chin, slipping the head through his parted lips once more before he milked the last drops into Viktor’s waiting mouth.

Viktor sucked softly at the head of Yuuri’s still-hard cock as he blinked dazedly up at his lover, whining a little when Yuuri finally pulled himself from between Viktor’s lips. Yuuri huffed a laugh and stroked his face, smearing come across his cheek with light circles of his thumb. “There’s more where that came from, Vitya. Okay to keep going?”

Oh, yes, it was more than okay. The thought of being marked, claimed by Yuuri in the most primal of ways as his fiancé rubbed his come into the soft skin of his cheek made Viktor shiver in anticipation. He nodded but knew that wouldn’t be enough. “Yes, Yuuri, please,” he replied in a raspy voice, after working his throat and trying twice.

Yuuri brought his other hand up to slide through Viktor’s sweat-damp hair, his voice fond when he spoke. “Good boy, Vitya. Still no touching, alright?” His lips quirked into a smile at the pout that came across Viktor’s face but he gripped the silver strands under his hand and tilted Viktor’s head up, steely determination in his eyes. “Alright?”

“Yes, Yuuri. I won’t touch.”

His fiancé just smiled at his petulant tone, petting Viktor’s hair one more time before withdrawing his hands. Yuuri reached up to grab the bottle of lubricant from under the pillow and Viktor tensed in anticipation as he slowly slid down Viktor’s body, skin dragging against skin in a delicious tease. Viktor trembled as Yuuri kept going, ghosting over his aching flesh, feeling the texture of Yuuri’s nubby sac, his smooth shaft, the ripple of his abdomen, the valley between his pecs, the hollow at the base of his throat, then finally, his hot breath just before the wet heat of his mouth closed over the nearly purple head of Viktor’s cock. Viktor bucked and cried out, throwing his head back and almost shouting at the sensation, but it was gone after just a moment, leaving him whimpering at the loss.

Yuuri sat back on his heels and spread Viktor’s thighs wider before hiking one of Viktor’s legs up. “Hold that there,” came a command in Yuuri’s silky voice, deeper than usual.

Viktor complied, hugging his thigh to his chest, though he wasn’t nearly as flexible as Yuuri and had to bring the other leg up to rest bent-kneed on the mattress.

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised, further rewarding him by tracing a finger along Viktor’s straining cock, down the line of his taut sac, pressing teasingly into his perineum before prodding the furled flesh below. The tip of Yuuri’s finger traced delicately around Viktor’s rim, sending shivers up his spine.

Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri, focused so intently on Viktor’s body. He heard the click of the lubricant cap as Yuuri pulled a cheek to the side with his other hand. Viktor hissed as he felt the drizzle of cold lubricant over his sensitized hole. The smirk came back to Yuuri’s face. Brown eyes flashed up to blue before focusing downward again, then a slim finger was tracing his rim again, sliding in without warning. More cold wetness dripped over Viktor’s hot flesh and was pushed inside insistently, coating his hole until he was sopping wet.

Yuuri tossed the lubricant to the side and slid his hand up Viktor’s leg, leaving a sticky streak along the back of his thigh as he raised it to match the other against Viktor’s chest. He paused for a moment while he looked down at Viktor with a hooded gaze, bringing his free hand down to stroke lazily at his own cock before rubbing the head along Viktor’s slick crack. Viktor whimpered, entirely exposed, vulnerable, desperate for stimulation, for Yuuri’s cock and come.

“Is this what you want?” Yuuri teased, thrusting through the cleft of Viktor’s ass a few times, the head of his cock catching against Viktor’s rim as the ring of muscles fluttered, grasping for more.

“Please, Yuuri, please fuck me,” Viktor begged, his voice still wrecked.

“Mmm, such a slut for my cock, Vitya. Hold both legs up for me and I’ll think about it.”

Viktor felt his arousal ratchet up, impossibly increasing at Yuuri’s words. He was happy to be a slut for Yuuri in any way he could have him, and proving that point, he quickly wrapped both arms behind his knees, gripping his elbows in opposite hands as he held himself open shamelessly. Yuuri took advantage of having both hands free to grip Viktor’s ass, spreading his cheeks even wider and tilting his hips up to look down at Viktor’s winking pucker.

Yuuri’s lips twisted in a satisfied smirk as he watched Viktor clench on nothing, begging for something to fill him. “Your pretty pink hole is so hungry for my cock,” he purred, looking up and leaning forward. “Look at me.” 

Blue eyes meet brown and Yuuri drove home, splitting Viktor wide open on his cock in one thrust. Viktor all but screamed, head thrown back and eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming assault on his nerve endings. But the sensation stopped as soon as it started.

“Vitya.” Yuuri’s tone was sharp. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” Viktor snapped his head up and his eyes open, locking on the dark gaze of his lover. “Good boy.”

Yuuri pulled out, the slide of his thick cock slick but oh so tight, Viktor feeling every inch until the ridge of the head tugged at his rim. Then, Yuuri slammed back in, punching the breath out of Viktor’s lungs, though he managed to keep his eyes open and on Yuuri’s. “That’s good, Vitya. Just like that.”

Yuuri picked up the pace, still pulling almost all the way out before brutally thrusting back in, Viktor’s tight channel clenching around him on every stroke. His arms burned with the strain of holding his legs tight against his chest, his back bent and shoulders pressed into the mattress as Yuuri pounded into him. His breaths came in pants, then sobs as Yuuri hit his prostate again and again, leaving Viktor right on the edge but not quite enough to come. He wanted to take himself that last little bit further but he’d promised Yuuri he wouldn’t touch. Viktor couldn’t look have looked away then if he tried, eyes glued to Yuuri’s face as he relentlessly fucked into him, shifting his grip on Viktor’s hips and ass on occasion to go deeper, harder.

A litany of “Please, please, please,” fell from Viktor’s mouth, in English or Russian or French or Japanese, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for, either – maybe for Yuuri to touch his cock and finally let him come, maybe for Yuuri to slip over the edge to orgasm himself, maybe for Yuuri keep slamming into him, making him ride the blissful edge of too much and not enough, pain and pleasure, forever… If anyone could do it, it would be Yuuri. His stamina was truly outstanding and they didn’t get to indulge it like this often outside of the off season.

As he further entertained a future of Yuuri fucking him into eternity, Viktor felt his fiancé’s cock grow even thicker. Yuuri slammed in one last time, grinding deep into Viktor’s ass as he spilled inside. Viktor swore he could feel the hot splash of Yuuri’s come against his walls as his eyes remained trained on Yuuri’s face, frozen in ecstasy for a long moment as his cock pulsed. Yuuri refocused on Viktor as his tension waned.

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri praised as he lowered Viktor’s hips back to the bed. “You didn’t take your eyes off me, did you?” Viktor shook his head, eyes still on Yuuri’s. “And you kept your legs up the whole time. You can let go now.”

Viktor sighed in relief as he unlocked his arms and let his legs fall. His cock bobbed free against his stomach, achingly hard and angrily red. Viktor whimpered as Yuuri pulled out, his ass feeling used and abused and far too empty, a trickle of come and lube trailing out after. Yuuri watched, seemingly fascinated, then scooped the stray liquid up with his thumb and pushed it back in, making Viktor gasp and twitch.

“Okay?” Yuuri asked, his thumb firmly plugging Viktor up while he stroked soothing patterns over his flank with his other hand. “Ready for more?”

He could still taste Yuuri on his tongue, feel him warm and wet inside his stretched hole, but it wasn’t enough. “Yes. Yes, please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled up at him, clearly pleased, then reached across the bed for something. He set it down between Viktor’s legs, hooking his thumb and spreading Viktor wide. The trickle of come turned into a sluggish stream as his hole gaped open, but Yuuri swiped it up again, rubbing it around his stretched rim and pressing it back inside over and over.

Viktor moaned at the sensations. _God_ , the thought of Yuuri playing with Viktor’s sloppy, fucked out hole, with his own come, was so _hot_ , never mind the feeling of Yuuri’s slick fingers. Suddenly, Viktor felt firm silicone sliding through the mess around his hole. He felt the tapered tip of a plug press in alongside Yuuri’s thumb, steadily growing wider. Yuuri held him open until the plug grew too wide for Viktor to easily accommodate both, then he removed his thumb with a lewd squelch and pushed the plug in all the way in one swift movement. Viktor moaned, feeling pleasantly full and happy to keep Yuuri’s spend inside a bit longer.

“Good boy, Vitya. Now, I’m going to take this off,” Yuuri said, finally touching Viktor’s cock, his hand circling the ring at the base, “But you’re not allowed to come until I say so. Got it?”

Viktor groaned. He felt like he could come from Yuuri’s light touch then and there, but,“Yes, Yuuri,” he agreed. He could still be good. He hoped he could, anyway, but was tested right away. Yuuri slowly slipped the ring off, the silicone chased by his fiancé’s tongue licking a wet stripe up his cock. Viktor’s fingers clawed into the sheet beneath him as he tried not to be overwhelmed by the sensation. He nearly lost the battle when Yuuri once again took the head of his cock in his mouth, tonguing the frenulum and fondling his balls as he looked up with amber eyes full of liquid lust.

Viktor was panting, breaths coming in great gasps with the effort of holding himself back. “Yuuuuri,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “I can’t— Too much—”

Yuuri pulled off with one last, wet suck. The distinct _pop_ of his pursed lips leaving Viktor’s cock vibrated against the crown. Dazed with pleasure, Viktor didn’t notice Yuuri crawling up to straddle him until he was hovering above him on all fours, leaning down for a kiss. Yuuri’s lips met his in a hot, wet kiss, seeking entrance almost immediately. Viktor moaned as Yuuri’s tongue fucked into his mouth in imitation of what his cock had done earlier.

Yuuri pulled away, sitting back on his heels, which meant Viktor’s cock snuggled up between his plush cheeks, the head brushing Yuuri’s balls. Viktor mewled, unable to help the jerk of his hips. Yuuri raised an imperious eyebrow at him.

“Sorry,” he gasped out, willing himself not to move while Yuuri reached for the lube at Viktor’s side, the slide of his soft skin against Viktor’s hard cock the sweetest torture. His hips jerked again helplessly.

“Vitya, stay still.” A calculating look came into Yuuri’s eyes. “Actually, let’s take your mind off _this_ ,” he said, punctuating his words with a little wiggle and grind of his hips, making Viktor see stars. “And keep you occupied. Do a good job and you can still have your reward.” Yuuri lifted up to put his weight on his knees, taking the maddening sensation away. The loss was a blessing and a curse at once. He shuffled up Viktor’s body, handing him the bottle as his knees spread wide across Viktor’s chest. “You can touch, Vitya. Prep me and I’ll ride you until I come all over you again.”

“Yuuri,” he groaned. God, this man was going to be the death of him.

“I know you want it.” Yuuri leered down at him, that sexy smirk back on his face.

He did. Viktor wanted it so much, wanted to be painted white with Yuuri’s come. He got to work, popping the cap on the lube and reaching behind Yuuri to slather his fingers in it. He traced around Yuuri’s rim, then went straight for the center, pushing in to the knuckle. Yuuri arched above him, gripping his finger tight and hot. Viktor took his time, slicking Yuuri up until he was almost as wet as Viktor, distracting himself from the ache in his cock and balls.

“Enough, Vitya.”

Viktor withdrew his fingers, letting them hover over Yuuri’s cock in a silent question.

“Yes, you can still touch,” Yuuri said, as he shimmied back down Viktor’s body. He gripped Viktor’s cock, slightly less sensitive without the ring and all the extra stimulation of his prostate, and teased himself with the head before sinking down in one fell swoop.

Viktor cried out as tight, wet heat enveloped him. His hands darted to Yuuri, grabbing his hip, the one still slick with lube working over Yuuri’s cock in time with his movements.

“Mmm, just like that,” Yuuri breathed out as Viktor added a twist and a flick of the wrist when he reached the head. He shifted a little, still keeping up a steady rhythm, until he found the perfect angle.

The plug jostled inside Viktor with every one of Yuuri’s thrusts down, reminding him of its presence, of Yuuri’s come still inside him, and rubbing against his sweet spot just right. “Yuuri,” he gasped, “Yuuri, I’m close.”

“No, Vitya,” Yuuri panted in return.

Viktor whined wordlessly. He was allowed to touch, so maybe… He thrust his hips up as Yuuri came down, driving in deep as he stroked Yuuri’s cock a little faster, gripped a little harder.

Yuuri keened, leaning forward and bracing his hands on Viktor’s chest, letting Viktor pound into him without admonishment. A few more thrusts, then, “Now, Vitya, now. Come with me.” Yuuri’s voice was ragged.

Viktor felt the fluttering of Yuuri’s muscles around him and thrust up one last time. Yuuri’s ass clenched down on Viktor’s cock as a stream of pearly come shot from the tip of his own and Viktor was lost, his vision whiting out at the intensity. They strained against each other through their climaxes, still moving, prolonging the exquisite pleasure.

Viktor came down slowly, and Yuuri even slower. He felt boneless, softly stroking Yuuri’s thighs until he relaxed his grip on Viktor’s chest. As Yuuri came back to himself, he glanced down, where a few spurts of come hand landed in the valley between Viktor’s pecs. It wasn’t much, not nearly as much as what he’d released down Viktor’s throat and over his face, and likely not as much as what he’d left inside. Viktor’s spent cock twitched as Yuuri dipped his fingers into the mess, swirling it over his skin.

“You want this, Vitya?”

Viktor hummed, nodding eagerly, and Yuuri trailed his come covered fingers over to Viktor’s nipples, teasing until they were wet, stiff points.

“How about this,” Yuuri stated rather than asked, bringing his hand to Viktor’s lips.

Viktor opened his mouth obediently, sucking the salty taste off Yuuri’s fingers and moaning around them. Yuuri’s other hand was still rubbing come into his chest, and Viktor sighed in contentment when he was finished.

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri said, then leaned down.

Viktor met him halfway, sharing a much tamer kiss. Yuuri pulled off, both of them grimacing, then reached down between Viktor’s legs for the plug.

“Wait.” Yuuri glanced up questioningly. “Leave it in. I want to feel you.”

Yuuri blushed, soft and sweet once more, and obliged, curling into Viktor’s side. They both needed a shower, but not yet. Viktor was entirely sated, marked and claimed and owned by Yuuri. He couldn’t imagine a better feeling and wanted to savor it a bit longer. They basked in the afterglow, Viktor whispering sweet nothings into Yuuri’s hair while Yuuri petted him wherever he could reach, and slowly drifted off, wrapped in each other and the afternoon sunlight.


End file.
